PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall purpose of the CEC's Communication and Dissemination Core (CDC) is to create an infrastructure to develop and refine processes and products to convey information to internal audiences (within the DPC) and to external communities (broader educational institutions, diversity researchers, and policymakers) to share DPC evaluation outcomes and increase the visibility and uptake of products, lessons learned, best practices, and processes generated by the DPC. In addition, the CDC will enhance necessary internal communication processes to assure the optimal functioning of the DPC. It will also strategically support communication about and dissemination of products and processes to promote the best practices of consortium-wide programs including those for the CEC, BUILD and NRMN programs. The CDC will provide an important support function to the planned dissemination activities that will be identified by BUILD sites. The CDC will lead dissemination efforts for CEC-based evaluation outcomes, best practices and key processes in evaluation, measurement, and outcomes from its work in the DPC. The CDC will fulfill its purpose by executing these specific aims: 1) Refine DPC communication processes through collaborative planning with the DPC and NIH to develop and support dissemination of DPC site level and consortium-wide best practices; 2) Develop and support dissemination strategies to share CEC best practices, research outcomes, systems and tools among a variety of national stakeholders in diversity education and training, biomedical and health professional science research, and program evaluation; and 3) Support and amplify BUILD site-level plans for outcomes, products and process dissemination, to increase the visibility of best practices among a variety of stakeholders nationwide in higher education, biomedical and health professional science research dedicated to diversity education and training, and policy.